Sentirse Princesa
by Storiesandlies
Summary: Cuando todo va mal toda chica tiene su momento de sentirse princesa.


**Sentirse Princesa.**

Cae la noche sobre Brooklyn, la pequeña princesa, camina lentamente por sus calles, escucha música es su viejo mp3, observa a todo el mundo. Ve como se ríen, como pelean, como otros lloran o simplemente como caminan solos al igual que ella.

Pero para ella no es un paseo más, es simplemente huir, de su vida, de todas sus preocupaciones y problemas, por que ya no sabe como salir de ellos, porque nota que algo la esta ahogando y no puede quitárselo. Ni siquiera le quedan ya lágrimas que soltar, porque ya las gasto todas, por que ya no encuentra una razón para soltarlas.

Y sigue caminando por las calles, sin pararse a mirar a su alrededor, sin ver como la gente la mira, sin pensar que aún es una niña en una gran ciudad de noche, sin ver ningún peligro. Porque en esos momentos, que alguien intente robarla o algo más peligroso le da simplemente igual.

Ella sigue su pequeño camino sin rumbo fijo, solamente huyendo, de sus amigas, de su hermano, de sus padres, huyendo de la sociedad, por que lo único que la ha hecho es dañarla, no sabe si eso solo a sido en el último año o simplemente a sido que ha crecido, como dicen los adultos, ha madurado. Siempre lo había querido, pero ahora que lo estaba viviendo daría cualquier cosa por volver a esa bonita infancia en la que nada salía mal, en la que todo se arreglaba con un beso o una sonrisa.

En un momento determinado alguien la coge del brazo, pero ella ni se para a pensar, pega un empujón a esa persona y sigue su camino, un poco más deprisa que antes por primera vez en la noche es consciente que eso que esta haciendo puede terminar mal. Ve un pequeño parque, y decide quedarse allí un rato, al fin y al cabo no puede verdaderamente huir de lo que ella quiere. Se sienta en uno de los columpios, levanta la vista al cielo, y lo ve, inmenso, grande, oscuro con sus miles de pequeños puntos, y se siente pequeña, se siente aún más pequeña que todo los días cuando va al colegio y tiene que lidiar con la gente, se siente incluso más pequeña que ese día, cuando no fue al colegio y al final la pillaron.

Se para a pensar en su cutre vida, en un piso mediocre donde apenas tiene intimidad con su familia, en su importante colegio, donde ella se ha tenido que inventar una estúpida máscara para que nadie sepa de donde es en realidad, se pone a pensar sobre sus hipócritas amigas, que sabe que ni se les pueden llamar así ya que solo piensan en ellas mismas. Y la duele, y sabe que se esta haciendo daño a ella misma, al meterse en tantas mentiras, engaños, rumores. Pero una vez quiso ser como ellas, como la gente popular, rica, y ahora estaba pagando todo lo que había tenido que hacer para llegar a más o menos la posición que tenía.

Comienza a hacer aire, y la pequeña princesa tiene frío, pero no quiere volver a casa por encima de ninguna cosa, sabe que allí tendrá que volver a abrir los ojos, y no quiere y la da miedo, por que a pesar del frío y de que es demasiado de noche, ella esta bien, siendo ella misma, por un momento en su vida, sin impórtale que hace, que piensa y si pudiera hacerlo, que dice. Está demasiado a gusto en su pequeño cuento de hadas de una noche para romperlo.

El columpio de al lado comienza a chirriar, ella asustada levanta la mirada del suelo, que es donde la tenía mientras pensaba sobre todo un poco, y le ve, a él, a el príncipe azul que toda princesa podría buscar. Es guapo, inteligente, divertido y aún sabiendo todo el poder que tiene sobre todo el mundo, es el más humilde. La estaba mirando, la princesa no sabe durante cuanto tiempo, tampoco la importa, lo único que no quiere hacer es romper ese silencio porque sabe que cuando tenga que hablar tendrá que poner esa voz de indiferencia que la caracteriza, diciendo con cada palabra " paso de todo".

- Hace una bonita noche ¿verdad?

Tú miras para otro lado, sabes que vas a tener que hablar y por un momento te preguntas si con él si puedes ser tu misma. Tienes que hacer la decisión al final decides decir lo que te sale del corazón.

- Hace una noche para pensar ¿No es así?

Él sonríe, no sabes si a ti, a tu comentario o simplemente no es por nada.

- Es cierto, hace una noche para pensar, ¿Qué haces por este barrio tú tan sola?

- Huir - se lo sueltas de repente, sin pararte a pensar que tal vez el no quería escuchar ese tipo de comentarios que simplemente preguntaba por ser amable- Lo siento, no debería haber dicho eso- te disculpas con un ligero rubor en tus mejillas.

- ¿Porqué lo sientes? - te pregunta - Sí te digo la verdad yo también lo hacía, me gusta pasear por la noche y evadirme del mundo.

No sabes si creerte eso que te dice, como él, una persona que tiene todo quiere evadirse de su mundo, piensas que te está tomando el pelo, por eso te impulsas hacía delante y saltas del columpio, no quieres escuchar compasión de sus labios, eso no es lo que quieres escuchar.

- Espera - Él te coge del brazo y te gira para mirarle ves inseguridad en sus ojos y te parece algo estúpido - Mira, no se que he dicho, pero por favor no te vayas, en serio...

Tú te quedas colapsada, nunca pensaste que él pudiese pedir que te quedaras un rato con él, al final vuelves al lugar donde estabas impulsándote un poco en el columpio pudiendo mostrar así un poco los nervios que siente tu cuerpo.

- Así que evadirte del mundo ¿Eh?- decides romper tu el hielo tras unos minutos de silencio.

- Sí, ya sabes, olvidar todos los problemas con mi familia, con mis amigos, que te voy a contar a ti, estoy seguro que me entiendes.

Tú asientes con la cabeza distraída, te acabas de dar cuenta, que él también es humano, y también sufre y tienes problemas con su vida, y te llamas tonta a ti misma por no haberte dado cuenta antes, al igual que tu te pones máscaras con la gente el también puede cambiar su forma de ser, no tan bruscamente como tú pero...

- ¿Sabes? No deberías estar por aquí sola, es peligroso ¿Nunca te lo han dicho?.

- Lo sé, bueno lo sé ahora, cuando salí de mi casa ni me pare a pensar en eso ni es coger un abrigo - dices señalando tus brazos desnudos y soltando una pequeña risa- la próxima vez intentare ser más consciente de por donde ando.

Él se quita su chaqueta y te la tiende a ti, siempre ante todo es un perfecto caballero.

- Además estoy seguro que tu hermano debe estar preocupado, y tus padres ya ni lo quiero pensar - dice él levantándose del columpio y dándote la mano para hacer lo mismo - Venga vamos, te acompaño a casa.

Sabes que tiene razón por lo que aceptas su mano y te levantas, él no hace ningún amago de soltarte la mano por lo que tu ni lo intentas.

- Y para ti, ¿No es peligroso también andar por estas calles?

Se ríe, como nunca lo habías visto antes, y te gusta lo que ves y por fin te sientes a gusto, aun que sea solo unos segundos.

- Bueno, yo soy un chico mayor y fuerte - te dice poniendo cara de arrogante pero se queda en una graciosa mueca - no creo que la gente se meta conmigo.

Y ahora te toca a ti reír, como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacías, de verdad, sin cortarte, sacando lo mejor de ti.

- ¿Te digo una cosa? - te vuelve a preguntar él después de verte reír.

- ¿Qué?

- Estás mucho más guapa riéndote, deberías hacerlo más en el colegio que siempre te veo triste.

Tú bajas la cabeza medio avergonzada, te sorprendes al darte cuenta que ese chico se fija en ti en la escuela, y por una parte sientes vergüenza pero por otra alegría de saber que por lo menos un segundo se ha fijado en ti. Se da cuenta de que has bajado la cabeza y te pone su mano en el mentón y te sube la cabeza. Murmurando un "así estas más guapa", Vuelves a sonrojarte, pero ya te da igual.

Paseáis por las mismas calles que tu habías recorrido sola, ya no piensas en como están los demás, o en el dolor de tu asquerosa vida, porque solo estás disfrutando, intentando recordar cada movimiento, cada palabra, cada risa.

Por fin llegáis a tu portal, este viaje de vuelta se te ha hecho mucho más corto que el anterior, le miras y te gusta pillarle mirándote a ti, porque te hace sentir especial.

Y no olvida ningún momento por que ella sabe que esto puede que no se vuelva a repetir nunca porque a la mañana siguiente cada uno volvería a interpretar su papel en la gran obra de teatro que era la vida.

_Aún así toda chica tiene su momento de sentirse princesa._

**FIN  
**

4


End file.
